Power of the Clow!
by rose'sturn10
Summary: Tara Gregson opens The Clow cloning her into eight bodies. Each body with its own altar, each altar with its own share of cards. Dun Dunn DUUUUNNNN!


AN-This is sort of my first fan-fic and first X-over. Also my first time on this site, I hope you guys love this. I worked really hard on this. This has been updated. Hope you guys like it! : {D Reviews would be awesome! THANKS!

Rated T for language. +_+

**Chapter 1:**-So Much For Not Normal.

It was 9 o' clock in the morning when a very enthusiastic Kate opened the front door wailing out:

"FAMILY! I'm home! Please wake up your asses and hug me!"

There was no response. It was so quiet, not even the static around her made noise. She climbed up the wooden stairs as quietly as she could. Kate wondered weather or not her family was home. She had special gifts to give them. She reached the hallway and quietly checked her mother's room, then her brother's room. Once she opened the door to her room, the six Gregsons that stayed in boring Kansas all yelled:

"WELCOME BACK!"

Kate's eyes widened as she went around hugging her family.

"Aw, Moosh! I missed you!" She said as Marshall went up to hug her.

"Mommy!"

"Dad!"

"Aunt Charmaine!"

"Hello Uncle-in-law!"

"Aw! Hi little baby!"

Kate and her family were now at their small living room as she was about to give each of them their presents to celebrate her return from Japan. Kate reached for her pink canvas bag that stood next to her. She opened it and got out a Karaoke C.D. and handed it to Marshall.

"I thought we could try practicing so when we compete against Asian chicks that sound like they're getting done in a clown-car."

Kate smiled as Marshall took the C.D. She reached into the pink bag again.

"And to my no-longer preggy aunt. DIAPERS! This was sort of a gift for two or I'm guessing three."

Before she could hand them to her, Charmaine practically snatched them away from Kate's hands.

"Oh, my god! Thank you. You're the greatest niece ever!" Charmaine patted Marshal on the shoulder. "Don't worry Marshall, you're getting there." Charmaine said as she went to put the diapers away. Kate got out the next gift. It was a snow globe of a pretty Japanese garden. She handed it to her mother.

"I thought it would inspire you to conquer your _yume._"

Tara gave her a confused look while holding the snow globe.

"It means dreams in Japanese", Kate said finally. She dug in her bag one last time and took out three items. She handed Max and Neil their own miniature bonsai tree.

"I've been thinking Zen could benefit both of you. Besides with all the baby trouble, Neil you're gonna have to learn to control your emo-ness." She smiled at them as the two men examined their tiny trees. The third item was an old pink book with a pink star on the cover.

"_This_ is for me! I found this on the side of the road. I mean, can you believe someone would throw this away, it's so cute!" She raised the pink book and let it rest on her lap. Max put down the mini bonsai tree.

"How about we go celebrate this with some burgers? Neil, wanna come?" Max asked.

Max turned to his wife. "You want to come with us?" he asked. Tara frowned, "No, I can't. Sorry, I wish I could. I have a huge exam to study for." She stood from her seat and with that, headed to her study desk.

Everyone had left except for Marshall, Tara, Charmaine, and baby Wheels. They were all about the house. Tara was staring straight into the book as if it would drill some kind of hole in it. She decided it was time for a break. She closed her books and put them away. Tara walked to the kitchen and opened up the fridge. She got out the egg carton and a small frying pan. Turning on the stove, she saw Alice out of the corner of her eye. She was giving Tara instructions on how to properly crack the eggs and how to whisk them so they were a bright yellow. Tara turned off the stove and got a plate from the cupboard. She placed the nicely done eggs on the plate. Tara didn't know why, but something was drawing her to the living room. It was dragging Tara to it. She looked across the living room but only saw Kate's pink star book. She didn't want to, but she felt like she needed to, open the book. She put a hand on the slightly wrinkled cover. Tara gasped at how insanely cold the book was compared to her. She then picked up the book with both hands. It seemed smaller when Kate was holing it. She looked at the shimmering lock on the edge of the book. Tara ran her fingers across the cold piece of metal. She decided to flip open the lock.

Once she did, a flash of light knocked her to the ground. Think pink book fell next to her. Tara looked at it and noticed it wasn't a book at all. It was a casing for something rectangular. She stood up, taking the empty case into her arms. Her fingers ran through the empty casing.

Tara heard commotion in the kitchen. She came to a complete stop when she saw Alice and Buck in the kitchen. "What's going on?" Tara says, "Why are you guys out? I thought we had an agreement." Alice stood by the stove with a wooden spoon in her hands.

"Well the first time, that was because I haven't been near a stove for weeks. Women have needs Tara and the temptation just got to me." Alice said recalling the time earlier when she helped Tara with her nicely done eggs. Alice sighed and continued, "But this time, I'm afraid I have no logical explanation!"

"It doesn't have to be logical." A voice came from Tara's study. Shoushana stepped out as she made her existence clear. "Maybe it's magic." She commented. All three of them looked at each other with confused looks. Minutes passed in silence. A snickering laughter was heard from the living room. They all cautiously walked towards the laughter. Someone was behind the curtains. Tara steeped in front of it and pulled the curtains aside. It was Chicken. Chicken frowned as she said.

"Oh, no! Tara, you ruined our game!" She pouted. She ran to the laundry room. "Gimme, the game's over. Tara and the others found me." Chicken came out to the living room holding Gimme's hand. Tara, being too much in shock of seeing Chicken after she thought Chicken had been dead. Along with Gimme and Shoushana, they were also alive, but weirdly realistic looking. It looked like she could actually touch them. Tara sat down on the nearest couch and held her head in her hands. She finally lifted her head up and gazed at the five of them.

"So that's it? You guys were just hiding when I thought you've been killed by Bryce?" Tara gave the three thought to be dead alternate personalities burning looks. Shoushana walked in front of the crowd of altars.

"Tara believe me when I say this, but we were dead. Some how you brought us back and I believe it was the pink book Kate brought from Japan." Shoushana ended her last statement sitting across from Tara with her legs crossed. The group stood quiet until the utter commotion was heard from upstairs. The six Taras hurried up the stairs almost crowding Marshall's room.

Marshall almost peed himself at the strange sight. T casually walked through the bathroom door in Kate's reveling clothes. "W-what the-" Marshall stuttered. "Don't you dare finish that sentence young man. You may be of age, but that does not give you any reason to act any less of the perfect gentleman you are." Alice interrupted Marshall as she thought he was gonna say a swear. Tara walked in front of the crowd and to her son. She sat next to Marshall on his bed.

" Marshall, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Marshall's eyes widened, "Th-there's seven of you, seven identical copies of you. A-and-but-h-how-How is this possible?" Marshall stuttered again, looking at the alternate copies of his mother's body. Shoushana stepped in front nearby Tara and Marshall.

"It was Kate's book. I believe this was the work of a magical force." Shoushana stated to Marshall and Tara. Marshall stared at Shoushana. He gave a small smile. "Great" Marshall said with both sarcasism and seriousness. He didn't enjoy the seven bodies of her, but he was just glad he had his real mom again. In an instant Chicken raised her hand trying to get to say something. Marshall looked at her confused.

"Um, yeah, Chicken?" Marshall pointed to her. Chicken dropped her hand and panted.

"Bryce! Bryce! He's not here!" All the other alters became on edge at hearing the three-time murderer's name.

"Well, I suggest we don't go looking for him. Bryce is a nasty little thing to keep around." Alice said flattening her apron. A few of the altars agreed. Tara was in shock on how after loosing three of their kind, they were still as selfish as before.

"Wait", Tara began to say, "You guys are seriously not going to look for Bryce?" She turned her to her alternate selves. "We need to find him! If we don't, you don't think he won't try and kill somebody!"

Shame was on there faces. The altars didn't realize that Bryce was more of a danger out there than in Tara's body. Buck stepped forward.

"Well, come on people! We've got a little devil to find."

======TBC======

AU—I hope you enjoyed it so far.

Next chapter coming in a week since I'm going camping!

Yay! *MWAH!* **:{D**


End file.
